Jessica Yamamoto
|image = |race = - hybrid |age = 23 |gender = Female |height = 5'2 |weight = 110 |affiliation = Genesis City Avalon Sanctum |team = The Saints |base of operations = Genesis City |marital status = Engaged |relatives = Arthur Yamamoto ~Brother |education = In Works |unique skill = My World |anime debut = Life in the Human World |japanese voice = In Works |english voice = In Works}} Jessica Yamamoto is a - hybrid, and a resident of Genesis City. She is the manager of Sanctum and is a close friend to Jason. She is engaged to Akira Takahashi, and is a member of The Saints. She is considered to be the second most most powerful member of the team, as well as the weakest. Appearance Personality Jessica is an extremely kind-hearted person, most of the time appearing to be gentle and sweet. She cares for almost everyone she meets, except for her enemies and anyone that messes with the people she loves, especially Akira and her brother. She is quite loving and open to new people, making them feel welcome around her in general. Despite that gentle side, Jessica does have a rather fiery streak in her. She is extremely stubborn, fighting till the end to prove her point or defend what she believes in. History Equipment * Modified Wheelchair: Due to being unable to walk, her brother create a special wheelchair for her. The chair was first designed with comfort in mind. Its capability of levitation allow her to negotiate any surface with relative ease. While being able to levitate, the chair had also been noted for not being strictly exclusive to hovering above the ground, once exhibiting the capacity to float several yards above the surface. She never uses the chair in public, so as to not alert others of its technology. Powers & Abilities My World: Is the name Jessica's brother gave her ability. In a sense it allows her to create a seperate dimension aside of the normal ones. Jessica stated that the dimensions she creates exisits in the voids of creation within a localized barrier, thus preventing anything "unwanted" from entering. Other are able to access though the use of "doors", which she is able to create at will. In addition to this, she is able to being other beings into her dimension. Within the her dimensions, upon its creation she is able to set rules that all who enter must follow. Alvar stated that she is able to create an infinate number of dimensions if her body could handle the strain it causes. He bother states this is the reason she is in a wheelchair. The reasong being, the more she uses her ability the more it damages her body. :*'Boundary Manipulation': Within her dimension she is able to manipulate the boundary or anything, this allows her and whoever she chooses to freely travel to and from the dimensions she has created. In addition, she has shown the ability to change something about a person. As in one casue she changed her brother into a woman, as long as he is in her dimension. :*'Dimensional Storage': Jessica is able to store and remove nearly anything within her dimensions. She stated the larger the object, the more power she has to use. :*'Law Manipulation': Is stated to be he most notable ability within her dimension. Upon it's creation she is able to create physical laws with in the dimension. When the rules have been set upon entering the dimension, the person is automatically effected by them depening on the law. She has shown the ability to delete, rewrite and re-define any law set in place, though doing so puts great strain on her body. :*'Creation': Within her world she is able to create organic or inorganic matter from nothing either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. She is able to create energy, souls and life of any complexity, dimensions or realities, stars, etc. As long as it can be defined as object, she has the power to make it reality. However, due to her body being unable to contain her power she rarly creates anything aside form food. :*'Summoning/Banishment': In offshoot skill of her creation ability, she is able to summon anyone to her location, as well as banish them of the location. If banished the person is unable to enter the location without her saying so. :*'Event Negation': Within her world, she can take any event that has happened and revert it back to the state that it was previously in, as if the event never happened, thus effectively undo-ing any changes that occurred in said event.Though she stated, that some events she cannont negate. Trivia Category:Togabito Category:Human Category:Female